


Brave

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Drabble of Smut





	Brave

            Sami looked across the room at Finn. He had so many ideas swirling in his head. Too many of them were things he was never brave enough to approach. He never told him about the vanilla bondage kit he bought. He wasn’t too sure how to approach the conversation. He couldn’t just say “hey, I’d like to tie you to the bed.” That always in his head came out wrong.  He watched Finn removing his clothing. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

“Finn, how do you feel about being tied up?”

“Like to the bed?”

“Yeah?”

“I have ties.” Finn smirked.

“Oh, I bought a kit…”

“Right, I have the real ties, love.” Finn licked his lips.

“Okay.”

            Sami felt Finn grab him and lead him into the bedroom. He went digging in a chest he kept locked. Sami was a bit shocked at all the items he kept. Maybe if he was one of Finn’s braver lovers he would have known about all of these items. He was handed some ties and given a silent green light. He watched Finn step out of his shorts. He was already hard. Sami needed to get brave. He pulled Finn by his underpants.

“Get on the bed like a good boy with that ass up.”

“Fuck Sami.”

“No. Address me properly. It’s Mr. Zayn.”

“Yes, Mr. Zayn.”

“That’s better.”        

            Finn complied. He laid face down on the bed they were sharing. He felt Sami stretching out his right arm in the most tender way. He was a little afraid that Sami was becoming soft. He looked at the smirk on Sami’s face as he put pillows under Finn’s body.

“Ass up.” Sami’s hand connected with the meat of Finn’s ass. “Good boy.”

            Sami smirked grabbing a bottle of flavored lube and the normal black bottle of lube. Sami watched the way Finn moved as he drug his nails down his back. He took some of the flavored lube and dripped it on Finn’s ass. He smirked at the whimper Finn when he bit down. Finn hissed when he felt Sami’s tongue swirl it’s way to his crack. He pushed back when Sami started eating his ass. Sami laughed when he heard Finn try to move his hands to ease his straining erection. He watched Finn try to rub his cock the pillow under his body.

“Someone’s not being a good boy.”

“Please, Mr. Zayn.”

            Sami pushed the pillow up just enough for Finn not to reach it. He smirked at the whining sounds coming from Finn’s mouth. He slid a condom on before lubing Finn up. He inserted two fingers to stretch him out. He moaned into the bed when Sami hit his prostate, he licked his lips watching Finn’s cock twitch. He roughly pulled Finn back and lined himself up. Finn screamed when Sami slid into him. He laughed when Finn tried to use his hands.

“Finn, you’re being very naughty.”

            He slammed harder into him. He heard Finn moaning. He added more lube and continued slamming into Finn. Finn gasped when Sami’s hand connected with his ass. He felt Finn squirming when he started to stroke his cock. Sami worked up a rhythm doing both. He was so turned on watching Finn struggle without his hands. Sami’s hand was roughly pumping, Finn’s delicate foreskin, but seemed to want more. He was fucking Sami’s hand at the same rate Sami was fucking his ass. He felt Sami pull out. Sami continued to jerk him off until he came. Finn was a bit confused. Sami got off the bed. He pulled his condom off and stood still erect next to Finn’s face. He looked down at Finn’s blue-green eyes. His mouth was slightly open. It was sexy. He watched Finn’s eyes shift from his face to his cock. He smirked.

“Open that pretty mouth.”

            Finn complied. Sami looked down at the pair of eyes looking up at him. He watched the ribbon of cum spurt onto Finn’s tongue. He watched Finn’s muscles as he swallowed. Sami took a breath before starting to untie Finn. He wasn’t pretty sure this wasn’t exactly how it all worked. He felt Finn grab his arm as he turned over to his back. He licked his lips.

“Thank you, Mr. Zayn.”


End file.
